Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman
Gajeel Redfox vs. Bloodman is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gajeel Redfox and Bloodman of the Spriggan 12. Prologue Sitting on a cliff, Gajeel is approached by Levy who asks him if he is going to rest, to which he replies that she is one to talk. Levy explains she is scared about the forthcoming battle and Gajeel responds by surrounding her in iron clubs, assuring her they will return to their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 471, Pages 11-14 Once his group arrives to Zonia, they look ahead at the massive Alvarez Imperial army; Mirajane mentioning the morale of the troops but Elfman says that their ally guilds should already be engaged with them. Levy asks Gajeel what action to take next, which Gajeel says the only on is to defeat them. He then tells his squad to prepare for battle as the army closes in, only to be shocked that both of their ally guilds have been mercifully defeated and then crucified upon the enemy's crosses. The soldiers laugh at their demise while the Fairy Tail Mages comment on behalf of their friends' fates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 10-13 Meanwhile, Gajeel's group fights against the foot soldiers of the Alvarez Imperial army to rescue their comrades from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus. Suddenly, even as Sting informs Gajeel of the monstrous power of the Shields of Spriggan, Irene dispels the snowstorm and the blanket of snow covering the ground in favor of fresh blossoms as far as as the eye can see. However, Gajeel confidently swears that his team will avenge the humiliation that his friends have suffered. Rogue warns them that their enemies have three monsters on their side, causing Gajeel to laugh and say that they have six on theirs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 15-17 In the distance Irene calls for Bloodman, along with Larcade, to arm their selves as the reinforcements have arrived. Bloodman then descends onto the battlefield, slaughtering more Mages, many who run in fear of not wanting to suffer from the same fate as their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 18 Battle Suddenly, Bloodman is attacked by a livid Gajeel who informs the Shield of Spriggan that for making him remember his worst memory he will return the favor. Laughing, Bloodman tells the Iron Dragon Slayer he has just touched death itself. Bloodman then fights with Gajeel, shrugging off some of Gajeel's attacks, reminding him he has touched death itself before grabbing Gajeel's neck; the Iron Dragon Slayer stating they are both out of luck head-butting Bloodman away, while admitting he's been also looking for a place to die. As they continue their fight, Bloodman reveals his body is made of Magical Barrier Particles stating all who breathe them in will instantly die. Gajeel states that won't affect him as his lungs are made of iron, which Bloodman states is fortunate, enabling him to fight to his heart's content. Bloodman soon summons numerous skull corpses stating Gajeel may be able to endure, but questions whether the surrounding Mages can. Gajeel screams for the Mages to escape as they begin to suffer the effects of Bloodman's abilities, as does Gajeel until he is saved by Levy who intends to join in the battle, wanting to save her partner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 486, Pages 14-17 Bloodman then makes a point that with the First Seal, his opponent's magic is stolen by means of the Magical Barrier Particles, which are emitted from his body. For the Second Seal the door to the underworld is thereby opened to all in the battlefield amongst an endless field of skulls and corpses which they are currently standing on. Bloodman then becomes a gas-like entity, whereby his body is made of Magical Barrier Particles. Then, as for the third seal, he, as the reaper, brings hell's judgement among his opponent's life and states that above the third seal, there is no hope of return to the living realm, which his opponents, Gajeel and Levy, value entirely. As Gajeel mocks him and states that Bloodman isn't special at all, that the other Shields of Spriggan are, by far, more impressive. Bloodman retorts that he doesn't use Magic power, but Curse power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 9-10 Bloodman then states that he possesses the curses of the Nine Demon Gates. He then attacks Gajeel and Levy by swinging his right arm forth and his left arm back, creating an explosion, which causes Gajeel to fall back, into a pile of skulls. He then attacks the mages again, by sending slashes from his hands in a cross formation. Unfortunately, Gajeel defends himself by coating his body with iron. Bloodman then raises his hands and summons a vast amount of black water which floods the battle field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 11-12 After Bloodman summons the flood, Levy uses her magic to create a hole in which the black water falls. Gajeel attacks with his roar, but Bloodman counterattacks with his own breath attack. Bloodman then uses his Magical Barrier Particles and grabs Gajeel and Levy by their legs and attacks them with his skull corpses, leading them to the life-stealing whirlpool, encompassing his opposition. But to his surprise, they escape the whirlpool. As Gajeel tries to attack with his club, it goes through Bloodman, who then sends a thorn piercing through Gajeel's right abdomen. Bloodman is then later attacked by his injured opponent, who has absorbed his Magical Barrier Particles and unleashed his full potential, which matches his curse power. Gajeel, now able to injure the Shield of Spriggan, proceeds to tear through Bloodman with a lethal strike. Before dying however, Bloodman ensnares Gajeel in his incorporeal body saying he will not die without a price: Gajeel will accompany him for all eternity, meaning he would commit double suicide in order to take the Dragon Slayer's very life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 487, Pages 13-26 Gajeel continues to struggle with Bloodman's grasp tightening, The Grim Reaper stating he'll die with him in the underworld. Levy, coughing up blood, races towards Gajeel; the Dragon Slayer stopping her in her tracks but she denies his request, forcing him to nail her against a rock to protect her. Levy barks she's not the weakling that he first met anymore, cutting the rock into two and charging for him against his wishes. Levy is stopped in her tracks as Lily appears and quickly catches her from behind, preventing her from moving forward. Gajeel then lets Levy know that he always wanted to walk beside her, as the very girl was the one who changed him and his rough exterior, as he imagines what a future with her would be, before telling Lily to swear on his life that Levy returns to the guild safely, something his partner sobbingly agrees with. Levy continues to sob as he is completely absorbed, screaming his name in despair that she lost the one whom she initially wanted to save from death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 488, Pages 1-11 Aftermath As they watched Gajeel completely disappear from the clutches of Bloodman, Levy and Lily silently sob due to their comrade's passing. Suddenly, however, Lily looks up as a bright light begins to form, unbeknownst to him that this due to the Magic of Irene.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 489, Page 12 References Navigation Category:Fights